Old friends/A new friend
This is how old friends/new friends goes in The Day Connie Came. we see Connie and the others heading back to her mansion Connie: I hope Daddy won't be upset about what Firestorm did. Scootaloo: I'm sure he won't, Firestorm was just protecting you. as they approach the mansion, they hear someone else approaching from the rear Diamond Tiara: There she is! That's the giraffe who's dragon attacked me and Silver Spoon! Spoiled Rich: Why you little tramp, who do you... Filthy Rich: Honey, we agreed to let this giraffe share her side of the story. Green Bills comes out Green Bills: What's going on? Connie: Um, Daddy, something happened at school today and it involved (indicating Diamond Tiara) her. Green Bills: Oh, what happened? Filthy Rich: Well, you see... he looks at Green Bills for a while as Green Bills does the same Green Bills: Richie? Filthy Rich: Greeny, is that you? Green Bills: Yes! 2 then race to each other and hug Apple Bloom: Wha? Daimond Tiara: jaw drops Sweetie Belle: Are we missing something here? Green Bills: Oh! Filthy Rich: Me and Green Bills are old friends. Scootaloo: You 2 are old friends? Green Bills: Yes, me and Richie went to school together when we were your age. Filthy Rich: But then we changed schools and we haven't seen each other in a while, but we kept in touch. Spoiled Rich: Honey, can we get back to the reason we're here?! Green Bills: What did ''happen? Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara told us that your daughter's dragon attacked her and Silver Spoon at school today. Her dragon pounced on them and attacked the 2 for no reason. Connie: No, he didn't! Firestorm was just protecting me! Scootaloo: Yeah! And Diamond Tiara is lying to you, Firestorm didn't attack her and Silver Spoon for no reason. He attacked them because those 2 were mistreating Connie, mentally and physically! And they've been doing it to Connie from the first day she joined! Spoiled Rich: You expect me to believe that?! Cheerilee: Well to let you know, she's telling the truth! up Spoiled Rich: What do you mean by that? Cheerliee: Well, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were mistreating Connie and Connie's dragon ''was infact protecting her. I watched the whole thing. And I will also add that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon caused Connie to get a serous allergic reaction that had her end up in the hospital! Connie: It's true, I was released this morning. the nameband still on her leg Filthy Rich: at his daughter Diamond Dazzle Tiara, you're grounded. Diamond Tiara: WHAT?! But Daddy! Filthy Rich: No "buts" about it, young lady! Mistreating my friends' daughter is one thing, but causing her to go the hospital for a serious reaction is another. And I'm giving Silver Spoon's parents a call about this too. Spoiled Rich: But honey that giraffe's tiny dragon attacked our... sounds are heard now see Firestorm has walked into view Firestorm: his wing around Connie and growls at Spoiled Rich Spoiled Rich: Sweet Mercy! A Typhoomerang!? You mean that this giraffe's dragon is a Typhoomerang!? Scootaloo: Yes, Miss Rich. Spoiled Rich: gulps Uh... Oh, look at the time, I just remembered I have something important to do! I'd better be going, come along, dear. Let's leave your Father to talk to Mr. Green Bills. Diamond Tiara: in fear Y..y..y. yes mother. 2 then leave Filthy Rich: Green Bills, I am so sorry for my daughter's reckless behavior to your own daughter. I will gladly pay you for the bill from Connie's hospital bill. Green Bills: Oh, don't worry about it, Richie. This isn't the first time this has happened. But, we should certainly share lunch and catch up sometime. Filthy Rich: Indeed. Anyway, I'll be off now, I've got a phone call to make. leaves Yuna: Hey, Connie! over I have something great to share with you! Connie: What? Yuna: I talked with my Mama about you not having training with the Force. And so, you're gonna be my Padawan and I'm gonna train you! Connie: Really? Thanks! Yuna: You're welcome, Scootaloo: Hey, how about we get the vikings and take our dragons for a flight? Along with Connie. Connie: Really? Yuna: You deserve it. Sweetie Belle: Besides, you're now our friend, it's only fair that we have you zone in our dragon flights. Connie: at Green Bills Green Bills: Go on, have fun. Connie: in excitement all hop in their dragons and took off in the skies Yuna: narrating This is Equestria, home of equines, trains, and other beings. All of which, are friends. But now me and my friends have gained a new kind of friend. Connie the Giraffe. Sure, she didn't get such a warm welcome, but we all made friends with her. And so Connie, is now gonna soon become my apprentice. It just goes to show, that anyone, no matter what they look like can still be a friend. Wither they are an equine, zebra, giraffe, or even.... Dragons! see the title again and then the film ends Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes